Sailor Moon: Sailor Galaxia's Fatal Decision
by Rebel17Dancer
Summary: The fate of Crystal Toyko and the Negaverse is in jeopardy when Caroline, Sailor Galaxia is forced to choose between her 2 origins. DISCONTINUED! MAKING A NEWER BETTER VERSION!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon however I will be changing their names because it has been so long since I've watched the show and movies and it'll be easier for me to write the story. And some sailor scouts won't be including in here. Oh! And I don't know the Japanese terms. Moving on…

Miranda Salter as Sailor Moon- 15

Jessica Morrison as Sailor Mercury- 16

Cassie Tester as Sailor Mars- 16

Jacqueline Tankersley as Sailor Jupiter- 17

Allison Baker as Sailor Venus- 16

Liz Hawkins as Sailor Saturn- 15

Alicia Garcia as Sailor Uranus- 16

Michaela Channing as Sailor Neptune- 16

Ashley Lassiter as Sailor Pluto- 16

Caroline Alderwood as Sailor Galaxia- 16 [Main Character

Chloe Satchell as Sailor Mini Moon- 12

Alex Langley as Tuxedo Mask- 16

Jacob Lehman as King Galaxy- 16

Logan Grant- 16

Harrison Matheson- 16

Aaron Barnes- 16

Luna as Sailor Lunar

Artemis

Diana as Sailor Star

Celestial as Sailor Celestial

Danielle- Minion of Queen Rebel

Ryan- Minion of Queen Rebel

Kane- Minion of Queen Rebel

"I can't tell her!" I excalimed to my talking cat, Celestial. "She'll freak!"

"But I have a feeling that she's hiding something important too!" she argued. "Something that will help us find the other Sailor Scouts!"

I rolled my eyes. "Then you go ask her if you're so curious!"

"Caroline, listen to me," Celeste ordered. I rolled my eyes, not looking at her. "Time is running out for you and the world. You can't refuse your mission. You're in too far now and the negaverse will stop at nothing till their mission is complete!"

I groaned, coving my eyes with my hands. "Why me?!"

"Because you're the chosen one," she replied. "You have the mark of the bright side of the moon."

"Why couldn't I have the mark of the dark side of the moon?" I groaned again. "They have the easy part."

"Too bad!" Cel said. "I want to you to tell her the truth right now!"

I rolled my eyes and got up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To her house," I replied. "This is something you don't confess about over the phone."

I walked over to my best friend house, thinking about what they heck I was about to do. My name's Caroline Alderwood, reincarnated as the older half-sister of the "suppossed" Sailor Moon. I don't know where the half comes from and neither does Celestial but she said that the memory of why will come back when the time comes for it. According to her, I was given the role of Sailor Galaxia because I hold the key that will determine the fate of Earth. And guess what? That time is coming near. Greaaaaaaatt! Just great!

I finally got to her house and knocked several times before the door was answered. Her mom opened it and after greeting and having a small, casual conversation, I went up to Ashley's room.

"Hey!" she greeted as soon as she opened the door. "Did we have plans today that I totally forgot about?"

I shook my head, walking in the room and talking a seat on the edge of her bed. She closed the door and turned to me, sitting indian style on the floor with her arms supporting her up. "What's up? You look like you have alot on your mind."

I shrugged. "It's just one thing but it's a pretty big thing."

She nodded, leaning forward with her arms on her knees. "Do tell."

I sighed heavily. "Have you noticed that I've been acting weird lately? Like having not enough time to hang out with you as usual?"

She shrugged, laughing a bit. "It's high school, sweetie. Nobody has time."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No. Not what I meant."

"Then what?" she asked. "You're making me a bit nervous here."

I sighed again. "My name's Caroline Alderwood and I'm Sailor Galaxia, protector of the universe. I have powers of all well-known elements: gravity, wind, fire, ice, and water."

She stared at me with her jaw dropped. Her expression was well, expressionless and it made me nervous. It continued for a long while after until I finally decided to break the ice. "Ashley, please say something."

She blinked a couple times, looking back and forth from her left to her right before looking back at me. "You're totally not kidding."

I shook my head slowly, keeping my eyes on her. "Nope."

"You're **the** Sailor Galaxia?" she repeated. "Strongest Sailor Scout out of Sailor Moon, Mini-Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Lunar, Star, and Celestial?"

I cocked an eyebrow and stared at her suspiciously. Nobody knows the Sailor Scouts excluding Sailor Venus who was Sailor V before and spent her free time rescuing and helping people along with trying to find the rest of the Sailor Scouts. "How is it that you're already so informed?"

She quickly glanced to the wall at her right and then back at me, knowing she was caught in act. "Maybe it's cause I have something to tell you as well?"

I narrowed my eyebrows. "And that would be...?"

"That I'm Sailor Pluto," she started.

"The Gate Keeper of Time," we finished together.

She nodded slowly. "Have been since I turned 15 last year. I would've told you but I was afraid you'd freak out of get jealous that I had special powers ans you didn't."

I nodded. "Well, glad to know. Now I just have to find the rest of the Sailor Scouts."

"Why?" she asked.

"Celestial told me that the fate of the Earth rest in my hands and the time of it is coming," I said. "The time that I have to make an important decision although both of us aren't quite sure of what that decision is just yet."

"Celestial, your cat?" she asked.

I nodded, knowing that it sounded weird coming out of my mouth but making complete sense in my mind.

"Okaaaaaaayy," she replied. "Well, finding the rest of the Scouts won't be hard at all. I've been fighting with them for nearly 7 months now."

I nodded. "And they would be...? "

"Our friends and cousins," she replied. "Let's tell them tonight at Homecoming."

I sighed heavily but in relief that that weight of this ex-secret was half-gone. I needed to keep the other half hidden for a while, at least until I figure out who King Galaxy was. I had a feeling that my decision had something to do with him and something in my gut told me that it was a bad reason.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you could actually talk all this time?" Ashley asked nervously as soon as I closed the door.

I smiled at her awkwardness.

Celestial nodded. "Mmhmm."

"It may take me time to get used to it," she replied. "It did with Luna, Artemis, and Diana."

Celeste nodded, looking at me. "It's happened before."

I rolled my eyes.

"So you're Sailor Pluto," Cel asked.

Ashley nodded like she did before.

"Did you know that Sailor Galaxia or Celestial existed?"

She shook her head. "I thought it stopped at Sailor Star or something."

Cel nodded. "How long have you had your powers?"

"A little over a year now," Ashley replied. "I've been with the Sailor Uranus and Neptune 7 months and 3 months with the rest."

"Caroline only has had hers for 4 months," Cel explained, looking at me.

"How you holding up?" Ashley asked.

I made a face. "Training them is hard!"

She smirked. "You'll get it."

"Hopefully soon," Cel cut in. "We don't have much time. I can feel it. Time grows nearer."

"Great," I muttered under my breath, looking at the clock. "5:30. I'm going to get ready."

I headed for my closet, pulling out a white cocktail dress as the doorbell rang.

"Caroline!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "Alex and Jacob are here!"

"Send them up!" I yelled back.

"I'm your messager!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah!"

We heard shuffling footsteps growing louder and soon the door opened.

"What up?" Alex asked. "Wanna go out to eat before heading over to formal?"

I looked at Ashley who had a stern look on her face saying I had to tell the others as soon as possible. I nodded and looked back at them. "Nah. We'll catch up with you guys at the formal."

Alex eyed us suspiciously but shook it off. "Whatever."

I looked at Jacob. I've had a crush on this boy since the 8th grade and my feelings for him have grown stronger everyday. It's hard being around him when I wanna be more than just a friend to him. It's even harder when I see him with other girls. I gazed upon his long, shaggy blonde hair, his cute face, and amazing smile. I was lucky enough to be friends with him but not lucky enough to be more than friends with him. Our love can never be. He's even made it clear to me before that he doesn't have the same feelings for me.

"Carrie?" someone sang.

All I saw was a hand waving in front of my face and I blink a couple of times as I shook my head. "Sorry."

"I told you before," he started softly.

"I know," I cut in, looking down. '_There's no need to break my heart even more._'

I could feel his stare, making me uncomfortable.

"We'll see you guys later," Alex intervened, leading the way out.

I sighed heavily as soon as the door closed, looking at Ashley. She gave me a pity smile. "Don't worry. Plenty of other stars in the Galaxy."

I smiled but quickly dropped. "Maybe I don't want the other stars."

She stared at me.

"Maybe I want that one."

She smiled again but this time it was in pity. "Then you'll get him. Just give it time."

"Ugh!" I moaned. "I don't wann give it time! I want him now!"

She laughed. "Carrie, when he finds out _you're_ Sailor Galaxia, he'll totally flip out and go for you."

"Absolutely not!" Celestial cried out.

We both looked at her and stared.

"You are not permitted to let anyone ordinary to know your secret!" she said.

"What do you mean by ordinary?" I asked.

"Anyone who isn't you Sailor Scouts or Tuxedo Mask."

"Who's Tuxedo Mask?"

"Sailor Moon's future husband," Ashley explained. "They'll be rulers of Crystal Tokyo."

I nodded. She told me about that place in the car ride.

"I'm starting to remember," Celeste said out of nowhere.

"Remember what?" I francticaly asked. The more answers I get, the better chnaces we have of beating the Negaverse.

She looked up at me and jumped onto my lap, studying for a brief second before answering. "You don't exist in Crystal Toyko. You're place is not there. But I don't know your fate after your decision."

I stared at here. "So you don't know if I die or not?"

Homcoming Dance...

We gave our tickets and went inside in search of our friends. I had huge butterflies flying around in my stomach making me really nervous about telling them. It went well with Ashley. I hope it goes the same for them. I was also nervous about the last thing Celestial said to me.

"Hey!" Allison greeted cheerfully, getting up, running towards us, and tackling us into a tight hug. The others followed. "You look so pretty!"

I smiled. "Thanks! Same goes for you!"

My smile was half real and half fake. My nervousness was taking over me.

"Ahem," came from Ashley.

We all looked at her, making it more obvious that something was up considering that she was looking directly at me. It looked like she had no intention of breaking away anytime soon.

"What's going on?" Michaela asked, quickly glancing back and forth between us. "Has something happened?"

I nodded slowly as they pulled be away from open ears. "What is it?"

"I know you're the Sailor Scouts," I started. They looked taken back and tried covering it up.

"What are you taking about?" Alicia laughed.

"You're Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune," I said, pointing to each of Miranda, Jessica, Cassie, Jacqueline, Allison, Liz, Alicia, and Michaela. Ashley quizzed me before we left the house and in the car ride.

They stared me in shock.

"How did you find out?!" Jessica exclaimed. "Nobody outside of us is suppossed to know."

I sighed. "That's because I'm-"

"Hey, guys," the guys greeted approaching us. "What's up?"

Oh thank god for the guys! I was so not ready to tell the girls!

"Everything," I sighed, grabbing Logan's hand and dragging him to the dance floor. I was hoping that the subject wouldn't come up again for the whole night and that I could get Jacob jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

2 hours passed by already and Jacob still hasn't given me any sign of jealousy. I was getting impatient.

"Trying to make Jacob jealous?" Logan smirked, holding me close to him as we danced to "Bartender".

I grinned. "You know me."

"I don't mind," he replied. "Just make sure I don't fall in love with you."

I laughed. "Oh, God no."

He chuckled. "You know you can have guy you want. What's so special about Jacob?"

I turned around and wrapped an arm around his neck when the music shifted to "I Swear". I stared at him as he stared back. Finally, I shrugged. "I don't know. He just is. I can't explain it."

He smiled. "You know he's lying. He really does like you."

I frowned. "Then why did he tell me that he just wants to be friends?"

"Because he's an idiot and he doesn't know what he's giving up."

I half-smiled. I loved Logan. He was like Alex but more sweet and understanding. Alex is all fun and games and like a big brother to me most times but Logan lets me have my fun. He was kind og like the big sister never had and always wanted. "You sound so cheesy when it comes to stuff like this."

He chuckled when I felt a powerful blast in the room, knocking half the people in it onto the floor. I looked around and saw this hideous green creature with an even uglier dress on that could only be from the Negaverse.

"Sorry if you think I'm a party pooper," she started. "But I think I brought the fun."

She started blasting the room with her powers as I glanced around the room and saw the girls running into an empty room I charged after them as the creature casted a sleeping spell over the crowd. When I reached the door, it was locked. I banged against it but I knew I was running out of time so I quickly glanced around, finding a door that lead outside. I ran out. "Galaxia High Power!"

I transformed into a gold and black outfit with black boots except it wasn't the same design as the other Scouts. Diamonds were insterted into my "costume". I had a crown instead of a tiara and a gold Staff with a spherical diamond sitting in a gold heart at the top. Something like Pluto's. I ran back inside, finding the others already going at it.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Silent Grave Surprise!"

It didn't do anything to the hideous creature. Not a scratch.

"What the heck?" Leesh (Alicia) exclaimed.

I raised my Staff up high in the air. It started out slowly spinning around but increased speed as the burst of energy inside me rose and the Staff felt it. "Galaxia Evaporation!" I let the Staff do it's thing.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!" The creature disappeared into the abyss I sent it in and the all that was left was the damage it did. I looked around, finding the other Scouts staring at me in awe.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked in a daze.

"Are you trying to trick us by helping us first but then stabbing us in the back in the end?" Jacey (Jacqueline) asked, semi-glaring at me.

I shook my head, lowering my Staff. "No."

"Then who are you?" Cassie asked.

I motioned them to follow me and they did. I couldn't let my identity be revealed considering all the people who where under that creature's spell was starting to stir so I led them to an empty park nearby. I stood with my back facing towards them and my Staff in both of my hands but the end touching the floor. I stared at the ground, just thinking.

"I say she's a fake!" Jacey cried out. "Let's get her!"

I slowly turned around, spying them getting ready to attack me.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Burning Mandala!"

I held my Staff up with one hand and with ease, I created a force field right in front of me. Their power attacks struck to the sides of me.

"Wh-what?!" Alicia exclaimed. "Impossible! She is from the dark side! None of us can possess that kind of power!"

They got ready to attack me again and I got ready to protect myself again.

"Stop!" Ashley yelled, getting in between the two sides. "Listen to what she has to say."

"Why should we?" Jacey shouted. Her, Liz, and Alicia were known to be quick about judgment, especially when it comes to the dark side of the moon.

"Because I'm Sailor Galaxia, protector of the Universe," I stated once again, letting my guard down. "I'm on your side."

"There's no such thing!" Liz yelled.

"Oh thank goodness!" Jessica said. We all looked at her. "Finally we're complete!"

"Complete?" Allie asked. "What does that mean?"

"Sailor Galaxia is the most powerful Scout," she explained. "Besides Sailor Moon, she's the only other threat to the Negaverse. With the two powers combined, we're practically unstoppable."

They all looked at me and stared.

"Alright," Alicia began. "We believe you but _I _don't trust you. I can if I knew who you are."

I stared at her, walking forwards. I removed my charm and quickly switched back into my formal dress. Jaws hit the ground. "Carrie!"

I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

They created a small, cramped circle around me as they removed their charms, changing back into their formal dresses.

I nodded again.

"Since when?!" Alicia asked.

"4 months now," I replied. "I spent the last 3 weeks trying to find you guys."

"Celestial told her that she suspected that I was hiding something from her," Ashley added.

They stared at her and then at me.

"Celestial?" Cassie repeated.

I nodded simply.

"Isn't that your cat?" Miranda asked.

I smirked. "Yeah. She talks."

"Like Luna, Artemis, and Diana," she listed. "Does she turn into a Scout?"

I nodded again. "Sailor Celestial."

"Cool," Michaela commented. "We need all the help we can get."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Especially now since the Negaverse is getting stronger and stronger everyday," Jessica pointed out.

There was some awkward silence between us and I caught Ashley and Miranda glancing at me and to each other every once in a while, letting me know that something was up. I folded my arms and shifted my weight to onto my right leg. "Something you guys need to tell me, Ash and Randa?"

They quickly looked at me and stared, looking at bit nervous.

"No," they said in unsion and a little to quick.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Out with it."

"Well, since you told us your little secret," Ashley started, looking at Miranda.

I followed her.

"Then we figure it's only fair we tell you another one we've been hiding," she finished. "Or he's hiding."

My eyebrows narrowed in confusion as did the others.

"What are you guys talking about?" Michaela asked. I looked at her.

"Tuxedo Mask."

I quickly looked back at Ash and Randa. "What about him?"

"Do you know who he is?" Ashley asked.

I shook my head slowly. "Should I?"

She shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it."

I nodded slowly, telling them to go on.

"It's Alex," Miranda finished.

I stared her, a little bit taken back at first. "Alex?"

She nodded slightly.

"Alex Langley?"

She nodded again but this time, with more confidence.

"Is that why you guys are so close now?"

She nodded. "Yup. He's my future husband. Future King of Crystal Tokyo."

I nodded. "Well, then congrats, I guess?"

She laughed causing all of us to laugh. What am I seriously suppossed to say to that?

"We better get back," Liz suggested. "The guys are probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah, we should," I agreed, leading the way back. As we walked back, the others went into deep conversation about how to defeat the Negaverse but my mind was on something else. And some_**one **_else. Okay, so I've told my girls who I really am and they're cool with it but now comes the hard part: telling Alex. Like I said before, he's like my big brother and like a big brother he doesn't want me to get hurt and fighting evil counts unfortunately. He's always worries about me, even when he found out that I like Jacob. He's trying to persuade me that I don't see the real him, that he's really a player but that's his problem. I like Jacob and to me, there's nothing wrong with him. I don't feel the same way Alex does about him. But I actually feel like there's something more to it than just me liking him. And again, it's just like that bad gut feeling about King Galaxy. It told me that me liking him was going to come out good in the end but it wasn't going to be a happy ending.

"Carrie?" someone sang.

I shook my head and stared straight ahead, finding Ashley walking backwards and staring at me. "What?"

"You OK?" she asked, walking beside me now. "You haven't talked since we left the park.

I stopped and faced her. She did the same. I stared at her and then glanced at my surroundings. I didn't know we had arrived until I saw the other girls walking back into the building. Without looking at her, I repsonded back. "Just thinking about some things."

"Wanna tell what those things are?" she insisted as we started walking again.

I half-smiled, shaking my head and not looking at her. "Nah. It doesn't concern you."

We got in and we were practically tackled by the estatic guys.

"Did you see that?!" Aaron exclaimed, handling me with his hands on my both of my shoulders. "That was awesome!"

"What was?" I asked, looking at the other guys.

"Don't tell us you missed it!" Harrison and Logan said. "Didn't you see those hot girls in short skirts that saved everyone?!"

I looked at Ashley and we rolled our eyes in unison as we started walking away from them with the other girls following us. They guys of course, did so as well.

"It was tight!" Aaron added.

I looked at Alex and the voices faded away. He didn't seem too excited cause well, he's Tuxedo Mask. He knows who's who. Except for me...

I pulled away from the others and walked close to Alex. "You OK?"

"Yeah," he said. "I thought they were alright."

I smirked, deciding that I should probably tell him now. I had the courage now and I wasn't sure if I would ever have it again. If I would, it would probably won't be until a long time from now. "Even Sailor Moon...Tuxedo Mask?"

He jerked his head towards me. "How d-"

"I'm Sailor Galaxia, protector of the Universe."

Sorry if you're getting a little old of that line cause I am too but don't worry. I'm pretty sure that is the last time you'll have to read until it gets to the near which is like maybe 20 or 30 chapter away...


	5. Chapter 5

I'll be switching from their names to their Scout names a lot so just try and follow along if you can!

The next day at Lakeline Mall...

The girls including Chloe tricked Alex into going to the mall the next day so I could talk things over with him and get him to be cool with me fighting evil. It wasn't going to take up alot of time to do so but it's why we're doing it as soon as we can because we don't have a lot of time left.

"No," he started, shaking his head franctically. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No way, Carrie! There's no way! Nuh-uh!"

I rolled my eyes as he kept shaking his head. "Alex, just listen please."

"There's no way, Carrie!" he repeated, walking away from me. "I'm not letting you!"

"It's not your decision to make," I argued, following close behind him. "It's my destiny. I can't throw it away. I can't give it up."

"Nope!" he said sternly. "There is a way and I'm going to find it!"

"Good luck!" I replied in sarcasm. "Just accept this, Alex. I'm one of you."

"Heck no!" he said. "You are not one of us. Your cat got it wrong. She got confused with another Carrie or someone who looks like you."

"Then why do I have this unexplainable powers?" I asked. "The same ones that Sailor Galaxia possesses?"

"It's just your imagination," he said in a pathetic attempt to try to get me give up my destiny.

Can you do that? Give up something that was given to you? Something that can change the world? I don't wanna give it up. I like my powers and even though the fate of the world does rest in my hands, I don't care. It's powers, dude! Who would wanna give them up because of something stupid like that?

"Don't make this anymore harder than it already is," I begged.

"I'm not," he argued. "Just tell me you won't fight and everything will be fine."

"You're being selfish or wahtever it is you're being!" I spat.

"No! You know why I don't want you fighting!" he reminded. "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because I'm a big girl, Alex!" I reminded him. "I don't need your protection 24/7!"

"I know you're a big girl, Carrie," he startedm his voice softening. "It's not that. It has nothing to do with that-"

"Then why are you being such an -ss about this?" I asked. "What's you number one reason? Please tell me."

"I don't want you fighting and I'm being so protective of you because you're like my little sister and I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you," he said. "It may not seem like it but you're my responsibility. It's how I feel and the way I think."

I stared at him as he placed a hand behind my neck but I pulled away and a worried look overtook his face. "What if I prove that I can do this?"

He stared stared at me, begging me to give up.

There was no way I was going to let that happen. "If I can kill the next creature the Negaverse sends, then I get to fight with you guys."

"Hurry up and make your decision, Alex cause uh that time's come," Cassie said nervously.

We looked in the direction she was looking in and saw a mass of people screaming and running towards our way. We held our stance.

"Fine."

I looked at Alex as he stared back.

"Prove to me with this one and I'll let you. But if not, you stay away," he said.

I half-smiled and mouthing a "thank you", getting out my transformation charm. "Galaxia High Power!"

The girls and I transformed as did Alex and we were all line, standing before this blue-skinned creature with clothing on that still had the tags on them.

"I'm the Shoplifter and it's time I teach you Scouts a lesson!" she sneered, shooting a hanger at us, which acted like a boomerang.

"Look out!" Moon yelled.

We all dodged it when we could see it coming for us but it came back and took Cassie, Allie, and Jessica by surprise and they went down in pain. Jacey and Alicia came to their rescue while Liz and Michaela went to fight off the creature.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pink Sugar Attack!"

Shoplifter shielded their attacks with shopping bags but it not only shielded them, it repelled back to them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh! Ugh!" Liz, Mich, and Chloe went flying back into the Coffee Beanery, disappearing behind the counter.

"Chloe!" Moon yelled.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Silent Grave Surprise!"

Shoplifte did the same but Saturn decided to fight fire with fire.

"Silent Wall!"

Their powers reflected off of her shield and went straight back to Shoplifter where the powers were took quick for her to dodge and she went flying backwards. "Nooooooo!"

"Now!" Jupiter yelled.

I looked at Moon and she looked at me, both of us nodding and we looked back at Shoplifter who was getting up and trying to regain her energy.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Like Homecoming last night, I did the same with my Staff. "Galaxia Evaporation!"

Our two powers betwixt together and Shoplifter went bye-bye. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!..."

Miranda rushed over to Chloe's aid, Jacey to Jessica, Cassie, and Allie, and Leesh to Liz and Mich. I looked over at Alex. He stood with his back against the wall and his arms folded. I slowly approached him with a blank expression, the same one he was giving me. "Well?"

Behind his glasses, I couldn't tell what his eyes were doing or how they looked like. His lips and body were still. "I love you and I trust you, Carrie."

I nodded, still listening,

"And it looks like you don't need my protection when it comes to the Negaverse," he said.

I smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night...

Well, all the pressure is off thank god. Now I don't have to keep this whole Sailor Galaxia secret as a secret from my friends anymore. The weight of the moon world is gone! Phew!

I was sitting in my room at my study table, doing stinkin' Pre-AP Algebra II homework when my cell started ringing.

"Dance Dance, We're fallin' apart to half-time, "Dance Dance, And these are the lives they love to lead, Dance! this is the way they love, If they knew how misery loved me-"

I picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked a bit annoyed that one of my friends was calling me at 10:50 in the evening when they know I'm doing last minute homework.

"Hey," his sweet voice greeted softly.

My heart began to beat faster as a huge smile crept across my face. "Hey. What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk." His tone sounded totally misleading.

"Yeah right," I said, rolling my eyes but still smiling. "You called for something."

He laughed, dodging my accussation. "You sound bitter. Is this a bad time?"

"Sooooort of," I replied, typing in numbers in my TI81 calculator. "What do you want?"

"Can I borrow your Algebra homework tomorrow?" he asked. His tone still sounded the same.

"Do you really have to ask?" I said. "It's become so routine for me now."

He chuckled. "Then I won't ask anymore. From now on, I'll just go steal it from your binder."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine by me. Now why are you really calling?"

He laughed. "Why do you always assume I want something?"

"It's you," I joked.

"Heeeeeeeeyy," he said. I could tell he was pouting even though I couldn't see him.

"Tell me or I'm hanging up," I sang, erasing something from my paper and then wiping the shavings off of my paper and onto the trashcan that sat beside my table.

"OK, ok, fine," he said. "The reason why I'm calling you is because..."

"Out with it, Jacob," I demanded, growing impatient.

"it's about those girls who saved the people who went to homecoming," he said. "I saw them again at the mall today."

My heart stopped. Oh no! He didn't see me, did he? I swallowed hard. "And...what about them?"

He sighed. "I'm _crazy_ about one of them!"

My heart broke into a million pieces the second he said that and I became speechless.

"Carrie?"

"Which on?"

"The one in the black and gold."

The million pieces broke into another million pieces. "Are you...in love?"

Long pause.

"Jacob?"

"Listen, if this is upsetting you, then-"

"No!" I said a little to quickly. "It's fine, really."

"You sure?" he asked in hesitation.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just answer my question."

"I think...I am."

My heart no longer existed. How can it be? He was in love with my other self. I never expected this to happen. How could it?! His heart is probably just messing around with him. I mean, you can't fall in love with someone you don't even know!...Can you? Falling for them yes! But falling **_in_** love no!

"Carrie?"

"I'm here," I assured.

"Do you know who they are?" he asked.

"They're called the Sailor Scouts," I replied.

"Do you know them personally?"

"No," I rep(lied).

"Do you know the one in black and gold name's?"

"No," I lied again.

"Oh," was all he could think of.

"But I can," I started, closing my eyes because I knew I was making a big mistake by saying the next thing." Find out."

Why did I say that? I have no idea. I guess I wanna see him happy. Even if that means his happiness leaves me unhappy.

"Really?" he asked in excitement.

"Sure," I replied softly.

"Thanks, Carrie!" he said. "You're the best."

He hung up first and then I hung up, tossing the phone onto my table. I stared at my unfinished Algebra homework for a while before I finally realized that I didn't have the initiative to finish it or even change into my pj's so I closed my light and crawled into bed.

"Something wrong?" Celestial yawned.

"Nothing" came from my mouth but "everything" was what my heart was screaming.

"Good night" was the last thing I heard Cel say before I fell fast asleep...

_I slowly lifted my head, seeing that I was in my Sailor Galaxia uniform as I slowly stood up from my crouching position on the floor. My Staff floated before me. I reached and grabbed it, my diamond in the gold heart that sat on the top of the Staff started glowing in quick pace and then completely shut down. It's shine was gone. I shook it several times but the shine wouldn't come back._

_But that was the least of my worries. I glanced around my surroundings. Nothing but darkness was all I could see. The only light that was provided for me was above me. I spun around in circles, trying to find another light source that I could follow to get myself out of here. There were none._

_"Hmmmm...hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"_

_I spun aroun in circles again. There different voices surrounded me in evil laughter, a girl's and 2 guys._

_"It's time to choose, Carrie!" the deep boy voice sneered._

_"You belong with us!" the meduim boy voice stated._

_I started to panic. "Who are you?! Why do you know my name?! Show yourselves!"_

_"Your place is here on the dark side of the moon, baby sister!" the girl voice sneered, laughing with the other 2.._

_**'Baby sister?!'** What?! No! Leave me aloneeeeeeee!..."_

_...I slowly glanced around, finding that I was floating on something that looked like a cloud and I spotted a small table with something on it. I walked over to it, dicovering that it was a live diagram like a hologram of Crystal Toyko and I could see models that represented everyone in that region, including the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Celestial said that this was my job. Along with preventing any evil of getting in, I looked upon the Earth and made sure everything was in order and that everyone was okay. She said there was more to say about this but she couldn't rememeber what._

_One perosn in particular caught my attention. He wore the suit Tuxedo Mask wore before he became King of Crystal Toyko but this guy had on a masquerade mask on and he carried a little girl of 4 or 5 years of age in his arms. She was asleep. They both looked awfully fimiliar. Then it hit me. Was he King Galaxy?_

_"I'll go find out," I whispered to myself. I lifted my Staff up high in the air, feeling a burst of energy rising inside of me as the diamond's shine grew brighter and brighter. "Elements I possess, take me to Earth!"_

_The good energy filled up my body as I was lifted up into the air but it backfired. The energy was snatched away from me and I flew backwards, my back hitting the floor. I slowly moved my head to the right, looking for my Staff and finding it a few inches away from me. My hand was all shaky when I reached out to get it. As I did, a small bright light was breaking through the air in front of me and it became larger and bright as seconds went on. I reached for my Staff again and held it in front me, readying myself for protection._

_"Sailor Galaxia," a calm, tender voice echoed in the empty room._

_I winced in pain as I got up from the ground. "Who are you?"_

_"Queen Serenity," she replied._

_I blinked my eyes and stared before me. A tall woman dressed in a white, sparkly gown, long brown hair half up half down, and a silver crown with the seven pure heart crystals in it stood before me in emense beauty. I slowly walked toward her. She did the same._

_"You tried to transport yourself to Earth," she stated._

_I nodded lightly. "Didn't work. Do you know why?"_

_She nodded. "I do."_

_"Tell me."_

_She shook her head. "You know why too. But you have to understand so many other things first before you can know why you are separated from your loved ones..."_

My eyes shot wide open but my room was still dark. I looked over at my digital alarm clock and it read 4:20am. I sighed, sitting up in bed with my elbows resting on my knees. My legs were propped up and my hands held each other. Baby sister? Separation? I know why but I have to understand first before knowing? Understand what? Are these dreams suppossed to help me figure out the rest of my past? And according to Celste, King Galaxy and I are married. Well if that really was King Galaxy, then why couldn't get to Earth? Why am I separated when my mission is to protect the universe?

By the way, those were 2 seperate dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

School Monday...

I woke the next morning 20 minutes later than I usually did. Those dreams kept running through my head before I went back to bed and while I slept. It was 7:20am when I awoke again. Alex usually comes and picks me up around 8 or so. I got out of bed, took a quick shower, got changed into comfortable clothing, and applied some matching make-up. I packed all my homework in my dance bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie," my mom greeted with energy, handing me a big chocolate chip muffin.

I smiled, took it, ans pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks, mom. I'm really gonna need it today."

"Something be going on today?" she asked. "Or has it already happened?"

"Mmm," I argued with myself. "A little bit of both."

She smiled, stroking my hair like she used to do when I was a little kid. "Don't worry do much, OK? I don't want you to stress yourself out."

I nodded as a car honking in my driveway filled the quiet environment. "That's Alex. Bye, mom!"

I gave her another peck on the cheek before sprinting off to the car.

"You seem happy," Alex commented, backing out of my driveway and starting for school.

I shook my head. "It was an act for my mom."

He glanced back and forth between me and the road. "You're not having second thoughts about fighting the Negaverse with us, are you?"

I shook my head again but quicker this time. "No. It's Jacob and I had 2 weird dreams last night."

"Tell me about it," he urged.

I sighed, looking out the window. "I'd rather not."

"Hey," he said as he slowed down when the light turned yellow. I looked at him. "Don't shut me out."

I stared at him, studying his face. He was serious so I sighed again and looked down at my hands that were laced together and resting on my lap. "Jacob likes Sailor Galaxia."

"And that upsets you because he's," he started.

"In love with my (your) other self," we finished together as I nodded, looking at him. "What am I to do, Alex? I like him so much!"

He reached over rubbed the back of my neck. "Don't think about it. He's just some guy that isn't meant to be yours. You deserve better."

I frowned and decided to joke about his advice. "You're so supportive of your best friend."

He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. "Hey, I love the guy and all but when it comes to the ladies, he'd do a better job of _being one_ than hitting on them."

I bursted out into laughter when my cell started ringing. I answered it, still laughing. "Hello?"

"Hey," he greeted. I frowned. "Have you found anything out yet?"

I glared at nothing. "No! Go find out for yourself!"

Before he could say another word, I hung up and tossed my phone back into my purse.

"You OK?" Alex asked. "Who was that?"

"Jacob," I muttered, looking out the window.

"Got it. Laying off," he replied. "Tell about the dreams."

I sighed, still not looking at him. "The first dream was me just standing beneath a light and spinning around in circles, trying to find a way out but I couldn't. Then gradually, I hear these sinister voices, a girl's and 2 guys, getting louder and louder. They're laughing and telling me these things."

"What things?"

"Like it's time for me to choose, that I belong with them, and the girl said '_Your place is here on the dark side of the moon, baby_ _sister_', I repeated.

He stared at the road ahead of him, motionless. He looked like he was in deep thought. "You think it's about the Negaverse?"

I looked at him and he glanced back and forth. I then looked straight ahead of me. "Yeah that and..."

He took a quick glance at me and then back at the road. "And?"

"That it could tell me more about my past," I replied, biting my fingernail.

"What about your second dream?"

"I was staring down at a hologram of Crystal Toyko where I could tell where everyone was, what they're doing. and bascially it was a way where I could tell if Earth need protection cause that's my purpose," I started.

"Yeah and?"

"Well, I spotted a guy that looked like he was King Galaxy and-"

"Your husband," he quickly stated.

I nodded. "And I tried teleporting down to Earth but it backfired. I couldn't. Then Queen Serenity shows up and tells me that she can't tell me the reason why I can't do so when she already knows it because I know it as well but I have to understand other things first before I can."

I looked over at him and again, his gaze was fixed on the road and he sat there motionless.

"What do you think this means?"

"Honestly?" he asked as we slowed down. He put on his metallic silver sunglasses and looked at me.

I nodded.

"I have no idea."

School...

Alex and I parted after he parked his car. He went to find the guys and I went to find Ashley. I felt an hand grab my arm and spin me around. I frowned.

"Hey," he greeted with that smile that makes me melt everytime he flashes it to me. "Why'd you hang up on me?"

I rolled my eyes, turned back around, and started walking again. "I have my reasons."

"Well, would you care to tell me cuz I'm so lost right now," he practically begged.

"No and I don't plan to," I simply said, opening my lock and switching supplies. As I did so, he grabbed my binder. I glared at him. "Jacob! Give it back!"

"Relax," he assured, opening it and taking out my math homework, looking over it. "Hmm, it's not done. You usually finish it."

I snatched my binder from his hand, placed it in an empty spot in my locker, taking my history binder, shutting my locker, and began walking again. "Take it or leave it."

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked, laughing like this was all a joke to him.

I sighed and turned around, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Got jealous?" he finished.

I nodded.

He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry. I never should've told you in the first place."

"No," I started. Bad idea. "It's fine. I-"

"So you'll still do it?!" he asked, pulling away and putting in a huge smile.

"Do what?" I asked in confusion.

"Find out who she is and everything?!"

"No, that's not what I m-"

He pulled me into another hug but it was tighter. "You're still the best, Carrie!"

"But Jacob-"

He pulled away and started running off. "I'll give your homework back at lunch!"

I sighed heavily, turning the other way and heading to Pre-AP World History. "Just keep remembering, Carrie. You have King Galaxy."


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch...

I hurried to lunch so I could tell the rest of the girls who didn't know about my dreams already but when I got to our usual table, all the people that couldn't know our past life was there already. Darn it!

"Here," Jacob said, handing me my math homework.

I took it without saying a word and sat next between Ashley and Cassie.

"Ash told us," Cassie whispered.

I looked at her.

"Those are one creepy dreams girl!" she hissed. "You sure you remembered it right?"

I nodded furiously. "Yes I'm sure!"

"And you're sure you don't have a clue what it means?" Randa asked.

I nodded again. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Did you run this by Celestial?"

I shook my head. "No. She was still fast asleep when I woke up this morning. I didn't wanna bother her..."

Celestial's POV  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open and yawned loudly while stretching. Afterwards, I jumped onto Carrie's bed and read the time. Hmm, it's already noon. What shall I do for the remaining 4 hours? I know! Figure out my dream...

_"Cel?"_

_I turn my head._

_"Celeste?"_

_I turn my head again._

_"Celestial?"_

_I turn again._

_"Sailor Celestial?"_

_"Where are you?!" I shouted, spinning around and around._

_"Follow the sound of my voice."_

_The voice echoed but not clear enough for me to determine the exact location of where it was coming from so I randomly chose a direction, followed my instinct, and went with the flow of things. I ran down a clear crystal corridor,took a right, and slowed down at a flight of stairs. At the top was Queen Serenity. How did I know? Miranda shares a striking resemblence with her._

_"Queen Serenity," I addressed appropriately, not realizing that I had transformed in Sailor Celestial. I didn't make that simple connection when she said my name. I bowed down to her._

_"Sailor Celestial, you must help Carrie wth the answers you know. Time runs low and the Negaverse grows stronger," she said calmly but firmly._

_"But I have provided her with every answer I know, your majesty," I argued._

_"But not the ones you possess," she replied._

_I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Possess? I'm not quite sure I understand what you m-"_

_"There are hidden answers inside of you," she cut in. "You must do your best to find them and understand them so Caroline can understand them as well and her powers will grow stronger. It'll also help her at the end."_

_"But how do I retrieve the hidden ones?" I asked, hoping that her answer would be easy for me to do._

_"Signs," she answered. "Follow the signs..."_

"Follow the signs," I repeated in a hush tone as I reopened my eyes. "What does that mean?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw something move about at the corner of my eye that made my head turn quickly in it's direction. "Who's there?"

It moved again, behind the chair. "Who are you?"

Behind the night stand. "Show yourself!"

"Hahahahahahhahahaha!"

'_That voice!' I thought. 'I know that voice! But where? Why?_'

"Come on, Celestial," a deep, manly voice teased. "You haven't forgetten about us already, now have you?"

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?! Why are you here?!"

A black shadow appeared in front of me and it got bigger. The room shook, the air became thin, lighting and the roar of thunder filled the room, and the sound of 3 voices became louder in laughter. I tried my best to keep my stance. I had the urge to transform but Caroline's parents were home and I'm pretty sure they can hear what's going on right now. "Nooooo."

"Hahahaha!" a girl's voice chuckled. "Silly cat! Give up! The Negaverse will fulfill the propechy! The Light Side of the Moon will come to an end!"

With that, the black shadow quickly disappeared and the room stood still. I looked around the room. I could feel no evil any longer. "The propechy?"

That sounded familiar as well. I closed my eyes and dug deeper, hoping something would come up and it did:

**_Evil will take over  
She shall destroy the Earth and its pure destiny  
She'll lose everything and gain nothing  
She will fall back in line because of her origin  
There will be no going back_**

And there was not one propechy but two:

**_She shall save the Earth  
She'll know what's right in her heart and make her choice  
Her love can be but they cannot be together  
She will stay where needed and will never leave that place  
She'll lose everything she has now but gain more_**

I opened my eyes and stared ahead of me. Two propechies? How can that be? I guess that whatever Carrie chooses, one will come true. Ohhhh! I need those answers! The first shall not take place! I trust that it will not but "she will fall back in line because of her origin"? What could that possibly mean?

Caroline's POV  
"You think the Negavers is trying to contact me?" I asked quietly.

Alicia nodded since she's the one who suggested the insane idea. "It could be possible."

"But does the Negaverse even know we have Sailor Galaxia now?" Liz asked. "We just found out 2 days ago!"

"But we've been fighting with her for those 2 days," Alicia replied. "It's possible."

"They know something's up," Jacey added. "We gotta be on top of our game, guys."

Everyone nodded in agreement as we decided to talk to the guys so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"Sailor Moon is so hot!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Hey!" Alex said. "Back off! She's mine."

I smiled and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No way!" Logan argued. "Sailor Pluto's the hottest!"

"Nuh-uh! Sailor Venus is!" came from Harrison.

"They may be hot but," Jacob said somewhat quietly. We all looked at him. He was in a daze, looking at the cafeteria table. "Sailor Galaxia is the most beautiful out of them all."

I gulped and looked at Ashley and Alex with a worried look. They motioned that it was going to be ok.

But was it really? I could tell Jacob's already really falling for her but he doesn't know he's really falling for me. I wish I could tell him but I can't. He might be with the Negaverse, feeding them info about us. Why is this so hard? Why can't he love me? What's so different about me and Galaxia other than well everything? But besides that. No. Stop it, Carrie. Don't let this small thing get to you. Focus on what's really important right now: the future of the universe rest in my hands. Yeah! That's sort of important you know!


	9. Chapter 9

-Danielle's POV-  
"You summoned me, your majesty?" I asked gracefully, bowing before her and her subjects.

"How is your part of the plan going?" she asked in a loud voice that echoed in the room. She sat in a shiny, black throne. Her subejects stood still on opposite sides of her.

"They're going accordingly, your majesty," I replied in the same tone.

"Good," she said. "They better be. The time grows nearer and they grow stronger, especially now since they have Sailor Galaxia."

I nodded. "Don't worry. They won't have her for much longer..."

"How was the meeting?" my dear big brother Kane asked when I walked into the room. He was leaning against the wall.

"Well," I simply replied. "But we need to move things faster."

"Impossible," he remarked, quickly walking up to me. "This takes time. We're not even half-way through of it."

I shrugged. "Well, we're going to have to adjust. Besides, don't tell me you can wait much longer."

He snorted. "Are you kidding me? I want my freedom already!"

"As do I," our eldest brother Ryan's loud voice echoed as he appeared or rather transported into the room with us. "Let's take matter's in our own hands. Let's finish half of the plan tonight. If Queen Rebel find out, she won't get so mad that went ahead without her knowledge cuz she knows it'll be for the benefit of us."

"Are you insane?" I asked. "There's no way we can! And if we could, we'd have to skip like more than half the steps to even get half-way!"

"Hmm," he smirked. "Funny, Danielle. I thought you wanted this the most."

I glared at him, being really steamed. "You know I do."

"Then why are you being so optomisstic about this idea?" he asked, floating around me in a circle. "You should be leading us not stopping us."

"I'm not stopping you," I argued. "I'm just being reasonable."

"You're becoming Caroline," he said.

I snapped my head towards him. My eyes lit up in rage. "What did you say?!"

"Maybe you're Caroline," he said in words that angered me even more.

I quickly teleported in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. "Don't you **dare** say that again! I will _never _be **_anything like her_**!"

"Tsk tsk. Temper temper," Kane replied, shaking his head. "Why don't you use that temper of yours in Caroline?"

I kept my eyes on Ryan, glaring at him in fury. "What do you mean?"

"Take over her," he whispered from behind. "Make her go insane. Bring out your angry self in her to scare the Scouts."

At the sound of her words, my glare softened into a sinister laughter. I loosened my grip off of Ryan and walked past him, staring at a hologram I pulled up that played a part of the past. One of the many parts I took from Caroline before Queen Serenity sent her to Earth. "I won't be out late."

-Caroline's POV-  
"Ugh!" I groaned loudly as I plopped face down into my bed.

"Rough day?" Cel asked from somwhere.

I didn't bother to look up though. "You have no idea."

"Same here. I had a strange dream last night," I heard next.

My head shot up and I adjusted so I could have a clear view of her. "Really? I had two of them."

She jumped up onto my bed and we sat across from each other. "What was yours about?"

"These voices," I started out slowly, staring at the wall behind her, deep in thought. "A girl's and 2 guys. They were taunting me."

"Tell me what they said," she ordered.

"They said it was time for me to choose, that I belonged with them, and that my place is with them on the dark side of the moon," I explained. "The girl added baby sister. What does that mean?"

I looked down at her. She was looking back with a hard stare. "It doesn't ring a bell to me."

"Oh..."

"And the other dream?"

"I couldn't transport to Earth when I was trying to find out if this one guy was King Galaxy."

"What was he wearing?"

"Sort of the same thing that Alex wear except for the glasses," I replied. "He had a masquerade mask."

"You've found him," she said. "That is King Galaxy."

"Yes!" I cheered. "Now I just have to find out who he is."

"Among other things," she added.

I playfully glared at her. "Don't bring my happiness down."

"Did anything else happen?"

I glanced at the side and then back at her. "Queen Serenity told me that I have to understand other things first before I can know why I couldn't transport."

She nodded, looking down. "Queen Serenity was in my dream too. She told me that I must find the answers hiding inside of me and to try to understand them and then help you understand them so your powers will grow stronger. It's going to help you on you decision making. She too told me that I must find them myself. To follow the signs."

"Have you noticed any signs?" I asked.

She shook her head. Then she looked up, darkness clouding her eyes. "Then I heard those voices you heard, telling me to give up and that the propechy will be fulfilled."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Procpechy?"

She nodded. "There are two: one that will destroy the face of the Earth and the other will save the Earth. It talks about you but the words confuse me."

"Repeat it if you can remember," I asked.

**_Evil will take over  
She shall destroy the Earth anf its pure destiny  
She'll lose everything and gain nothing  
She will fall back in line because of her origin  
There will be no going back_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_She shall save the Earth  
She knows what's right in her heart and make her choice  
Her love can be but they cannot be together  
She will stay where needed and will never leave that place  
She'll lose everything she has now but gain more_**

"And you have no clue what it means?" I asked as the words replayed over and over again in my head.

She nodded. "Postively sure."

I stared at the wall again and shrugged. "Maybe in the first propechy, I cross over to the dark side and I doom the Earth."

"And in the second...?"

I shifted my gaze down to her. "I save the Earth but I could not save myself?"


	10. Chapter 10

The girls, Celestial, Alex, and I sat in my room all seperated from each other. We were talking about my dreams and trying to figure out their meanings. It's been nearly 2 hours now and we still haven't come up with a reasonable explanation for any of them. I was becoming hopeless.

"Mother Nature would not prevent me from transporting down to Earth if I'm going to save the Earth!" I argued, getting frustrated

"Well, maybe you read your dream wrong," Jacey suggested, shrugging.

"There's nothing else you can remember?" Alex asked for the millionth annoying time.

"No!" I answered for the millionth time. "That's all that happened before I woke up."

"What about King Galaxy?" Jessica cut in. "Let's focus on him for now. He may know something about the past can help us out."

"True," Celeste agreed. She looked at me. "You need to find out who he is."

"How?!" I asked. "I can't just put an ad in the newspaper or put up a billboard that asks strange boys for a King Galaxy interview!"

"I'm not saying to do that," she replied. "I'm saying that you need to look out for signs as well. All of you acutally. Don't depend on me or Luna and Aretmis."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The next thing we worked on was Celestial's dreams, it's meaning, and her strange encounter. An hour passed and again, no reasonable ideas were suggested. Allie suggested that everyone just go home for now and rest on it, hoping more answers would come into someone's (everyone's) dream(s). We decided to do so.

"How will we know if something's a sign or not?" Alicia asked. "There's stuff that happens everyday just for the heck of it. You know, coincedence."

"You'll know," she said. "Trust me. You Scouts know the difference."

One by one, they gradually left and by 11, Celestial and I were the only ones in my room. I sighed, looking at my dance bag. I made a face and looked at Cel.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't feel like doing homework," I frowned.

She shrugged. "Then don't."

I smiled. "Okay!"

She rolled her eyes as I ran into my bathroom and got changed into my pj's, went back into my room, closed the main light, and crawled into bed. "Night, Cel."

"Good night, Caroline," she said and I fell fast asleep but the night seemed to stretch on...

_"What are we to do, Sebastian?" a familiar voice asked. I was hiding behind a pillar, watching a man and a woman in the dark. There was a fireplace behind them and it was on fire, outlining the couple's bodies but I couldn't see their faces. The woman was holding something in her arms._

_"What can we do, my love?" he asked, sounding hopeless. "This was all a mistake. You belong here and I don't. I need to leave and you need to forget about me."_

_"But what about our daughters?!" she cried out franctically when he turned around, getting ready to run away. That's what must be in her arms._

_He turned back around, walking backwards. "They will not be safe at where I'm going. You must look after them."_

_"No!" she cried out. "We can work this out! Forget the differences! We can overcome them!"_

_"Serenity, please," he begged._

_-Gasp!-_

_"I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be," he said._

_"What will happen when they starts asking questions about their father?!" Serenity asked._

_"Tell them I died in the war," he replied, shrugging. He turned around and started walking but he stopped and ran back. He took a child from her, pressed his thumb against the forehead, performing some power transfer. He gave her back and took the other child in his hands, doing the same thing but he took longer. He stared down at her. "This one. She shall be the heir to my throne."_

_"Sebastian," the woman said, slowly shaking her head. "You're not suggesting-"_

_"But I am," he cut off, handing her the child. "This is why I cannot stay. This will tear us apart eventually. She'll grow up, realize what she wants, and all hell will break loose. We made a big mistake, Serenity and we cannot undo it. We must live with it but not together."_

_"No," she cried, quickly backing away in fear. "I have other plans for them. They will not follow in the shadows of your footsteps!"_

_"You cannot turn them against me!" Sebastian roared, slowly following her. "My blood runs in their veins and forever it will! They'll always have a part of me in them! One will have the iniative to finish my work if I haven't done so before my death!"_

_"Well let go of your life!" Serenity screamed, bawling. "It's not even your life! It is your wife's!..."_

_...I sat in my grand room in front of my make-up table, slowly brushing my long golden hair with natural honey brown streaks. I sat there, staring at my reflection in the mirror and thinking of many things. Who I really am, where my father has been for the past 14 years now, why my older sister grows more and more envious of me everyday, why I have strange feelings, and so much more._

_"I hate you," came from her at the doorway._

_I turned around and saw my sister. "Why do you hate me so? I haven't done anything to you."_

_"You shouldn't be the heir to the throne," she hissed, giving me an icy glare._

_"I'm not," I agured for the thousandth time. I had no idea what she was talking about or what she **has** been talking about for tha past few months. She's beeng hinting that she's jealous of me being heir to the throne when our younger sister was choosen. The family doctor said she has anger and jealousy issues. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know what the heck you're talking about. You don't make sense."_

_"You know very well what I'm talking about!" she snapped, still giving me that same glare. "What was daddy thinking when he choose you?"_

_I jerked my head back. "Dad? Mom's the one that chose and she chose Miranda."_

_"I'm not talking about mom or who she chose. I'm talking about dad choosing you for-"_

**Again, 2 seperate dreams...**


	11. Chapter 11

-Danielle's POV-  
"Hmm," I said to myself, scanning my map I had of the Future Crystal Toyko for Caroline. I found her just waking up from her sleep. I smiled menacingly.

"You ready for this?" Kane asked from behind. "Your powers strong enough?"

I smirked, turning only my head around and gave him a sly look. "They're stronger than ever."

"Good," he said. "Make her suffer."

"Oh, I will," I replied, turning my head back to the map. A big gust of wind surrounded me, engulfed me into a tornado, and I teleported to her.

-Caroline's POV-  
I woke up around 7:10, sort of in a good mood. I wasn't in a good mood because of my 2 new dreams but I was because I now have more pieces to complete the puzzle. I felt like I was closer to finally know my whole past. I stretched and headed to my bathroom. As I did, I sensed a strong force enter the room. I got myself ready for a fight, knowing that it was the Negaverse. Then I felt a strange change or shift inside of me. Suddenly, pain shot throughout my entire body and I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach and squinting my eyes from the ache. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

The air became thin making it harder to breath, my head became heavy, my mind clouded and throbbed in pain, and I was beginning to lose focus of everything. Then the miserable feelings quickly dissipated and soothing sensation slowly filled inside. But I felt different, not like usual myself. I felt more powerful. And the weird thing was that I've had this feeling before. When I was younger. I harbored a lot anger when I was around 11 or so and it was to the point where I had to go see a specialist and a child psychatrist. And what's even more weird is that I had strange dreams like I do now.

I opened my eyes widely and brightness blinded me for a brief sec. I glanced around the room, stopping at Celestial who was sound asleep in her bed. I scrunched my eyebrows, anger rising inside of me. I quickly got up and scurried over to her. Her eyes fluttered opened and she became alert when she saw me charging after her. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

I ignored her question as she transformed into her Scout. My eyes and head were felt like on fire by the time I grabbed her by the throat and started strangling her.

"Caroline! Stop!" she begged, digging her nails into my arms. I ignored the pain. "What's gotten into you?"

"Anger!" I cried out, tightening my grip.

"You are not your sister!" she managed to choke out. "You know how to control your anger!"

"I am the sister!" I howled, feeling a quick jolt in my body. I let go of her and my eyes binked several times as I fell backwards. I spaced out...I don't know how long I was knocked out for but it seemed like it was forever before I woke up. I coughed uncontrolablly as I sat up. I looked at Celestial who was dressed as Sailor Celestial. "What happened?"

"You choked me," she replied calmly. "You do not remember?"

I shook my head surely at the absurd idea. "Why would I?"

"I don't know but I said something that had come back to me when you tried choking me to death," she said.

"What is it?!" I asked.

"You had another sister besides Miranda who had a lot of anger in her and I said that you are not her and that you know how to control your anger."

I thought back to the dream. Was that me? I am the girl that that other girl was yelling at? I guess so. And that's my sister? I never would've thought so in a millioin years. "Why does she have a lot of anger?"

She stared at me. "Something about being choosen."

-Gasp!-

I thoroughly told her about my 2 new discoveries as I got dressed. We came up with reasonable answers but we didn't have enough info to know it was true. "So you don't remember Queen Serenity ever being married to a man named Sebastian?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not. I don't even rememebr that name. She married to the legendary war hero Chris Knight."

"But was he my father?" I asked. "I need to know, Celeste!"

"No. You or your sister don't resemble him in anyway."

"How do you know?"

She shrugged. "I just do. You're half-sisters with Miranda, your sister is step-sisters with Miranda, and your sister is really your half-sister as well."

"How can that be?"

"You and Miranda share Queen Serenity as your mother but both of you have different fathers. Your half-sister shares the same father with you but different mother which is why she and Miranda aren't blood related in any way."

"So I'm in the middle of everything?"

She nodded. "Your half-sister. Can you recall her name?"

I shook my head. "I didn't hear it being mentioned once."

-Danielle's POV-  
"Hehehehehe...hahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed manicially, floating over my bed before dropping down onto it.

"Had fun?" Ryan asked.

I lifted my head up, smiling. "You know it."

"Well, don't get carried away," he warned. "Too much pleasure for you always ends in anger. We don't need you screwing our one chance at ruling Earth."

I rolled my eyes, dropping my head back down. "Not this time, big brother. Just let me do my thing. I won't ruin anything for us."

"And you won't double-cross us once the Scouts are eliminated?" he asked, staring at me sternly with his arms folded over his chest.

I smiled, sitting up and crossing my fingers. My hands were digged into my comforter. "I promise I won't."


	12. Chapter 12

"School bites," Michaela muttered as we walked side by side together towards the cafeteria.

"Thank god for lunch," I replied as we entered the cefeteria and heading to our usual spot. Only Alex and Jacob were there. I sat down next to Alex. Jacob was a seat away from him on the other side of him. I whispered into Alex's ear. "I had 2 more dreams."

He snapped his head towards me and studied my face. I had already to the girls but we didn't have much time to discuss it. "And?"

"We're meeting at Starbucks after school to talk," I stated. "You coming?"

"Of course," he replied as Jacob got up and took a seat next to me.

I tried ignoring him but he leaned over and whispered, "You can't make me jealous if I don't even have feelings for you."

I whipped my head to him. "What?"

"Flirting with Alex won't help you," he expanded his accusation. "It might get you in trouble with Miranda but-"

"You're a jerk!" I spat with increasing rage. "I wasn't flirting with Alex!"

"What?!" Michaela and Alex asked.

"I was telling him something important," I continued, getting up. "If anything, I'm over you now!"

4:08...

After lunch, I was pretty much ticked off for the rest of the day. I didn't feel like talking to anyone in 4th period so I didn't. Now I didn't even feel like going to meet the others at Starbucks. But none the less, school was now over and I was walking to Alex's car for a ride.

"Carrie!" he called out.

I quickened my pace.

"Hey!" he said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. "I'm sorry for what happened at lunch but-"

"How many times are you going to piss me off and say sorry for it?!" I asked. "One day I won't have the heart to accept it because I'll be fed up with it, Jacob!"

"I know and I'm sorry," he repeated. "It's just that our situation makes me say stupid things."

"Well, I'm sorry," I said. "But just because of our situation doesn't mean that it's ok for you to start accusing me-"

"And it won't happen again," he assured, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged back. It felt good to be in his arms. But he and I aren't meant to be. I don't even come from this world. "It better not."

"I promise."

We stayed like that for a while and I thought. It wasn't my job to do that for him and I can't risk the chance of him finding out. "I can't do it, Jacob."

"Do what?" he asked, stilling hugging me.

"I can't tell you anymore things about the Sailor Scouts," I answered.

He quickly let go and looked down at me in confusion. "Why not?"

"Jacob, there's just so many reasons-"

"What reasons?" he asked, getting even more upset.

"Don't get upset!" I said, raising my voice. "I was asked not to!"

"By who?!"

"The Scouts themselves."

He stared at me long and hard, probably trying to figure out if I was lying or not before replying something back.

"Tell me just one thing," he begged.

"Like what?" I replied, folding my arms.

"Do I have a chance with her?" he asked with big hopeful eyes.

I stared at him, on the verge of tears. "You _had_ your chance."

Starbucks...

"Let's move on to what's really important," I urged again. I told them what happened in the parking lot. Big mistake. It was a distraction from our real problem.

"This is important too!" Michaela exclaimed.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "We'll talk more about this later. Moving on..."

"Caroline was possessed by a demon," Cassie stated, looking directly at Alex. He quickly looked at me.

I frowned at Cassie. "Nice way to put it."

She grinned.

"You were?" Alex asked. "When?"

"This morning," I replied, still looking at Cassie. "And I'm not sure if it was a demon. I think it was someone from the Negaverse tyring to control me. I choked Celeste."

Cassie shrugged, sipping her frap. "Same thing."

I rolled my eyes. "My first dream was about Queen Serenity arguing with this guy named Sebastian about the future of their 2 daughters and the second was about me as 14 years old and getting into an argument with my half-sister. I don't know her name though. She had alot of anger in her though."

"You choked Celestial?" he repeated.

I frowned. "Did you not hear the other things I just said?"

"I did but what if one day we're actually talking to the person who controlled you today?" he asked. "We're screwed."

I looked at the floor. "True."

"What are we suppossed to do?"

I looked back up. "If I'm crankier than usual, then that's how you'll know."

"But what if the demon's angry side doesn't show?" Liz pointed out. "They're smart enough to find away around that."

"Then we need to be smarter than them," Allie suggested.

"And how do we do that?" asked Miranda.

We looked around, glancing at one another hoping someone had the answer.

"Trust no one," Ashley finally replied. She looked at me. "Tell Cel that if she has an inkling that a Negaverse soul has taken over you to come tell one of us right away."

I nodded.

Home...

I went home, quickly finished my homework, and told Cel what Ashley had told me. She agreed to it but I didn't feel safe. The thought that someone with the Negaverse could take over me whenever they wanted and I would've never know. It made me think that that demon could be my half-sister. I mean Cel said I can't my anger get the best of me and I used to act out in anger when I ws young but my half-sister had the anger issues in my past life. "Cel."

"Hmm?" she moaned. She was falling fast asleep. It was only 10 but I too was feeling extremely tired.

"Do you think that the demon that possessed me today could be my sister?" I asked, staring at the ceiling. I was already tucked under my covers. I heard no response from her so I leaned over the edge of the bed to find her staring at me with one eye open.

"It's possible if," she began.

"If what?" I asked, my eyes closing fast.

She closed her open eye and adjusted her head so that she was laying on the left side as she yawned loudly. "It's possible if she's crossed over to the dark side of the moon."

I stared at her for a while longer and then laid on my back again, staring at the ceiling. My half-sister? A part of them? Is it possible that because of the anger I used to have inside of me that can come back means that I can cross over to? Maybe the first propechy _will_ be fulfilled.


End file.
